


Promises Fulfilled

by namibean



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namibean/pseuds/namibean
Summary: Almost 2 years ago exactly, Sanji left Zou in a flashback in ch 813.  At that time, I wrote Promise.  Now that ch 892 came out, I felt it was time to close the story. ^^





	Promises Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Ch 892 spoilers... This idea came to me at 1am and of course I had to write it. ^^ Promise is still on of my favorites of my own works. I'm really glad to see this as an end to it.

How long ago was it? A few weeks? A month? To Nami it felt like years since she watched Sanji-kun smile at them from inside Bege’s castle body, promising to return to them after settling whatever discrepancies he had with his family and Big Mom. It was practically a lifetime between then and now. Yet, while in the middle of being chased by a hunger-crazed Yonkou and her fleet, a small memory of a dream came to Nami; a dream that came after exhaustedly crying herself to sleep. The images were a bit blurry now, but she could still remember the warm feeling it gave her.

In the dream, she was lying next to Sanji-kun on top of Father Yamo’s soft fleece belly. The cook had comforted her, asking her to rescue him. Right before she awoke at the time, she promised that she would wear the treasured dress of the mink race for him again. _Well, I’m not wearing the dress_ , she thought as she glanced down at her knit jumper, _but I promised that I was going to take you back no matter what._ When she brought her gaze back up to the sea, she saw a small ship approaching on the night horizon. “Huh?”

“Everyone…” her voice quivered as she addressed the rest of the present Straw Hats. “A ship is here!” Nami took a breath, almost afraid that it was too good to be true. “It’s got a cake onboard!!” Tears started to well up in her eyes. “Sanji-kun and the others made the cake and came back for us!!” The navigator couldn’t believe her eyes. Her body shook with excitement. But wait… What if Pudding decided to kill Sanji-kun?!! What if this was all a trick?

There was a deep swooning in the distance and then he called out, “Nnaaaaaami-saaaaaaaan!!! ♡ I’ve come to save youuu〜!!” Sanji-kun was dancing around on the bow of Bege’s ship like a noodle.

From far away, Nami couldn’t see much. Still, there was a strange tingle in her bones. “I see somebody’s shadow on the bow,” she commented to Jinbe. “Do you feel that weird aura?!”

“Well, it isn’t haki,” Jinbe replied. “That ship is Bege’s ship!! Why is it here?!”

Meanwhile, Sanji boarded Pudding’s flying carpet, Rabiyan, and headed towards the Thousand Sunny. By chance or luck, they flew so fast that neither Big Mom or her fleet noticed the two. Within a safe distance of the ship, he jumped down and landed on his hands and feet. “Yo,” he greeted his crew.

“Sanji-kun!!” Nami was taken aback for a moment by the relief in her own voice. It was true. He finally returned. Along with Brook and Chopper, she leapt towards the cook. “It was so close!” She tried to hold back the tears that came to her eyes again. “I thought it was going to be impossible!! Thank you〜!!”

Brook, with Chopper resting on top of him, grabbed Sanji around the shoulders. Nami decided to reach for his waist. Her arms wrapped around him tightly. The solid strength of his body confirmed that he was in fact really there. This was no dream!! More tears fell and finally she raised her face to his.

_“I kept my promise,”_ she wanted to say, _“I rescued you.”_ But her voice failed her. She was too overwhelmed just by being able to hold him. Sanji-kun seemed to be pretty overwhelmed by his emotions as well. Steam blew out of his nose like a train and his face was completely red. Nami jumped back in time to avoid the hurricane of hearts and limbs twisting around. “I love you too, Nami-san!! ♡♡”

Nami struggled to keep a straight face, but she couldn’t help feeling happy. Sanji-kun was home. She had rescued him just as he had asked in her dream. Judging from his reaction to her hug, it was probably a good thing that she didn’t kiss him as planned. _Later_ , she promised herself. _After all of this is done, then I will._


End file.
